This invention is an improvement over the chemical disinfectant and sterilant composition disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,614 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,374 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/468,186 filed Jan. 22, 1990 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,606 for Fortified Glutaraldehyde Disinfectant.
______________________________________ Prior Art Patents ______________________________________ 3,915,877 10/1975 Ware 252/106 4,208,404 06/1980 Cowan 424/153 4,469,614 09/1984 Martin 514/705 4,654,374 05/1987 Martin 514/698 ______________________________________
A new and unique combination of various independent biocides has been formulated. Glutaraldehyde in the acidic form has been shown by several investigators, including this inventor, to be superior to the alkaline form of glutaraldehyde in cidal effectiveness.
However, the product has been shown to be erratic in killing effectiveness against mycobacterium tuberculosis, as a sporicide for sterilization, and especially in effectiveness against the polio virus.
The rate of reaction is pH dependent. Acidic glutaraldehyde is more stable than alkaline forms. Solutions above pH 8, which are activated, lose effectiveness within four (4) weeks, while those solutions below a neutral pH (7) can remain active for up to two (2) years. Organic matter does not rapidly diminish the effect of acidic glutaraldehyde in contrast to alkaline glutaraldehyde.
The two phenolics chosen for this combination product are para tertiary amyl phenol and ortho phenyl phenol. The para substitution increases antibacterial activity by increasing surface action. However, it also decreases water solubility. The ortho form increases antibacterial action.
The difficulty in the past has been to maintain these phenolics in an aqueous solution. The new formulation of this invention maintains the phenolics in a solubilized system that has not previously been available.
The ability to maintain the phenolics in acidic solution potentiates their antimicrobial activity. The low pH of this new formulation enables a lower concentration of phenolics to accomplish the equivalent killing effectiveness of higher concentrations used in previous formulations. Phenolics will sometimes be affected by reacting with organic matter. Ortho phenyl phenol is effective against TB, while glutaraldehyde is slow and the quaternary ammonium chloride is only inhibitory.
Quaternary ammonium chloride (QAC) is a cationic surface acting agent. QAC is effective as it penetrates the lipid coating of TB. However, it has been shown in the 1970's to be inactivated be hard water; it is merely inhibitory when used alone.
The QAC's are primarily active against gram positive organisms and require very high concentrations against gram negative organisms. QAC's are not effective against mycobacterium tuberculosis. Viruses are more resistant that bacteria and fungi to the QAC's, which have poor effects against hydrophilic types (enteroviruses, polio, coxsackie, and ECHO).
In addition, QAC's are fungistatic rather than fungicidal. They are greatly affected by organic matter. Depending upon its concentration, phenol will retard or inhibit germination of bacterial spores, as will acidic glutaraldehyde. However, QAC's allow germination to proceed, but inhibit outgrowth. QAC's act on the bacterial cell membrane in a manner similar to hemolysis while phenols promote a concentration-dependent leakage of cell contents from microbial cells.
Alcohols have been shown to have antimicrobial properties. They are fast acting but are poor against spores and viruses. Usually the most effective concentration of the superior alcohols (ethyl alcohol and isopropyl alcohol) is about 60-70%. Ethyl alcohol is popular because of lack of odor and low irritation. Isopropyl alcohol is considered to be more effective against bacteria than ethyl alcohol.
Alcohol is effective against mycobacterium tuberculosis. The isopropyl alcohol bactericidal effectiveness paralleled that of ethyl alcohol but surpassed ethyl alcohol in lower ranges. Either isopropyl of ethyl alcohol may be utilized within the formulation.
The combination of chemicals of the present invention create a synergistic effect that leads to a superior combination. Each part adds a different aspect to cidal effectiveness as well as enhances and creates a superior and more effective chemical sterilant/disinfectant than is achievable by the individual components, the whole combination being more effective than the sum of the individual chemicals.
The particular proportions of the components are important so as to maintain their solubility and ideal effectiveness at the lowest concentrations. The low pH maintained by the citric or acetic acid is another unusual and key feature of the invention. On its own, this combination is bactericidal and its spectrum of activity includes all the common non-sporing pathogens including tubercle bacilli. The ethanol or isopropyl alcohol acts as a solvent to release constituents which leads to bacterial death. It is also virucidal against both hydrophilic and lipophilic viruses.
With this unique combination of ingredients, the ability of the organic matter and the minerals in the water to reduce cidal effectiveness of the glutaraldehyde and QAC is diminished. In addition, the toxic side-effects of the solution are minimized due to the synergism, which effect allows a lower concentration to be used while maintaining higher effectiveness. QAC is effective now at a lower concentration than it would be if utilized alone.
This new biocide formulation is quick acting (less down time to disinfect), has a broad spectrum of biocidal activity, has a detergent property necessary for proper cleansing and penetration, is not corrosive (at use dilution), at use dilution has good skin tolerance, and is easily disposable. The alcohol is held in solution in this formulation by the QAC's, and acts to hold the phenolics in solution. This is an example of synergism, while the glutaraldehyde exerts its bactericidal effect and the phenolics exert their tuberculocidal; effects, which thereby enhances the glutaraldehyde and QAC effects.
This new combination of chemicals allows each part to enhance the other for a superior cidal effect. In laboratory testing, this new combination formulation lead to unexpected results that indicate a superior cidal effectiveness at much reduced concentrations, approximately one-half of that previous combinations.
__________________________________________________________________________ COMPARISON OF THE CIDAL EFFECT OF FORTIFIED Glutaraldehyde WITH DUAL PHENOLICS TO OTHER DISINFECTANTS OF THE SAME GENERAL CATEGORY Time (min.) to Kill Test Organism at Given Dilution of Product Test Organism GKN.sup.1 GLUT A.sup.2 GLUT B.sup.3 1:128 1:256 1:512 1:20 1:40 Undiluted Glutaraldehyde % 0.20 0.10 0.05 0.50 0.25 2.0 __________________________________________________________________________ P. aeruginosa 2 3 10 5 10 10 S. aureus 2 3 10 5 10 10 S. choleraesuis 1 3 10 5 10 10 T. mentagrophytes 1 2 10 5 10 10 M. bovis BCG 3 4 10 10 20 20 __________________________________________________________________________ .sup.1 GKN fortified glutaraldehyde with dual chain quaternary ammonium chloride and dual phenolics .sup.2 GLUT A dual phenol fortified glutaraldehyde product .sup.3 GLUT B conventional 2% alkaline glutaraldehyde product
______________________________________ PHENOL COEFFICIENTS: FORTIFIED GLUTARALDEHYDE WITH DUAL PHENOLICS VS STANDARD PHENOL SOLUTION Phenol Coefficient Test Organism GKN.sup.1 GLUT A.sup.2 GLUT B.sup.3 ______________________________________ S. aureus 8.5 1.4 0.02 S. choleraesuis 5.7 0.8 0.01 P. aeruginosa 6.4 1.0 0.01 M. bovis BCG 10.2 0.8 0.02 T. mentagrophytes 7.3 0.6 0.02 ______________________________________ .sup.1 GKN fortified glutaraldehyde with dual quaternary ammonium chloride and dual phenolics .sup.2 GLUT A dual phenol fortified glutaraldehyde product .sup.3 GLUT B conventional 2% alkaline glutaraldehyde product
__________________________________________________________________________ COMPARISON OF STERILANT TEST RESULTS FOR FORTIFIED GLUTARALDEHYDE WITH DUAL PHENOLICS VS GLUT A AND GLUT B Time (hrs) to Kill Test Organism at Given Dilution Test Organism GKN.sup.1 GLUT A.sup.2 GLUT B.sup.3 1:64 1:128 1:256 Undil. 1:20 Undil. Glutaraldehyde % 0.40 0.20 0.10 2.00 0.50 2.00 __________________________________________________________________________ C. sporogenes 4 10 12 6 12 6 B. subtilis 4 8 10 6 12 6 __________________________________________________________________________ .sup.1 GKN fortified glutaraldehyde with dual quaternary ammonium chloride and dual phenolics .sup.2 GLUT A dual phenol fortified glutaraldehyde product .sup.3 GLUT B conventional 2% alkaline glutaraldehyde product
______________________________________ STUDIES IN AN ULTRASONIC BATH UTILIZING TWO DILUTIONS OF FORTIFIED GLUTARALDEHYDE WITH DUAL PHENOLICS Time (min) to Kill Test Organisms at Given Dilution Test Organism GKN.sup.1 GLUT A.sup.2 1:256 1:512 1:20 1:40 Glutaraldehyde % 0.10 0.05 0.50 0.25 ______________________________________ P. aeruginosa 1 3 3 5 S. aureus 1 3 3 5 S. choleraesuis 1 3 3 5 T. mentagrophytes 1 2 3 5 M. bovis BCG 3 5 5 10 C. sporogenes 30 90 60 120 B. subtilis 30 60 45 90 ______________________________________ .sup.1 GKN fortified glutaraldehyde with dual chain quaternary ammonium chloride and dual phenolics .sup.2 GLUT A dual phenol fortified glutaraldehyde product
In field service testing without the phenolics for environmental safety, it was demonstrated that the new formulation was able to penetrate, clean and disinfect an industrial oil well head in one treatment using this single product alone. This is normally accomplished by multiple products.
These unusual results indicate the uniqueness of the formulation: its ability to coalesce and maintain these independent compounds in one solubilized, stable, aqueous solution, this enabled the new superior biocidal compound to be developed.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a fortified glutaraldehyde compound having unique characteristics.
Another object of this invention is to provide a high fortified glutaraldehyde formulation that can be used effectively and efficiently in industrial, commercial, and agricultural areas to kill sulfate reducing bacteria that are specific to corrosion problems in the oil producing area.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a high fortified glutaraldehyde that can be used in industrial situations requiring cleaning and disinfecting at higher concentrations.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new highly fortified glutaraldehyde formulation that has a broad spectrum of biocidal activity, and can be used in health care areas.
A further object of this invention is to provide a fortified glutaraldehyde formulation that has a detergent property necessary for proper cleansing and penetration.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a high fortified glutaraldehyde formulation which has good skin tolerance and is easily disposable.
To provide a high fortified glutaraldehyde formulation in which the chemicals thereof allow each part to enhance the other for superior cidal effects is still another object of this invention.
These new formulations consist of the following parts by weight and/or percent:
______________________________________ Fortified Glutaraldehyde Formulas: WEIGHT PERCENT ______________________________________ Glutaraldehyde 25.00 grams 25.00% Dual Quaternary Ammonium 25.00 grams 25.00% Chloride (N-alkyl dimethylethyl- benzyl ammonium chloride) (N-alkyl dimethylbenzyl ammonium chloride) Para Tertiary Amyl Phenol 1.00 gram 1.00% Ortho Phenyl Phenol 1.00 gram 1.00% Citric or Acetic Acid 0.50 gram 0.50% Sodium Citrate 0.25 gram 0.25% Isopropyl or Ethyl Alcohol 14.00 grams 14.00% Triethanol amine-HCl 1.00 gram 1.00% Water 32.25 grams 32.25% Totals 100.00 grams 100.00% Glutaraldehyde 35.00 grams 35.00% Dual Quaternary Ammonium 25.00 grams 25.00% Chloride (N-alkyl dimethylethyl- benzyl ammonium chloride) (N-alkyl dimethylbenzyl ammonium chloride) Para Tertiary Amyl Phenol 1.00 gram 1.00% Ortho Phenyl Phenol 1.00 gram 1.00% Citric or Acetic Acid 0.50 grams 0.50% Sodium Citrate 0.25 grams 0.25% Isopropyl or Ethyl Alcohol 14.00 grams 14.00% Triethanol Amine-HCl 1.00 gram 1.00% Water 22.25 grams 22.25% Totals 100.00 grams 100.00% Glutaraldehyde 42.00 grams 42.00% Dual Quaternary Ammonium 25.00 grams 25.00% Chloride (N-alkyl dimethylethyl- benzyl ammonium chloride) (N-alkyl dimethylbenzyl ammonium chloride) Para Tertiary Amyl Phenol 1.00 gram 1.00% Ortho Phenyl Phenol 1.00 gram 1.00% Citric or Acetic Acid 0.50 gram 0.50% Sodium Citrate 0.25 gram 0.25% Isopropyl or Ethyl Alcohol 14.00 grams 14.00% Triethanol Amine-HCl 1.00 gram 1.00% Water 5.25 grams 15.25% Totals 100.00 grams 100.00% ______________________________________ Fortified Glutaraldehyde Without Phenols for Environmental Use: Weight Percent ______________________________________ Glutaraldehyde 25.00 grams 25.00% Dual Quaternary Ammonium 25.00 grams 25.00% Chloride (N-alkyl dimethylethyl- benzyl ammonium chloride) (N-alkyl dimethylbenzyl ammonium chloride) Citric or Acetic Acid 0.50 grams 0.50% Sodium Citrate 0.25 grams 0.25% Isopropyl or Ethyl Alcohol 14.00 grams 14.00% Triethanol Amine-HCl 1.00 gram 1.00% Water 34.25 grams 34.25% Totals 100.00 grams 100.00% Glutaraldehyde 35.00 grams 35.00% Dual Quaternary Ammonium 25.00 grams 25.00% Chloride (N-alkyl dimethylethyl- benzyl ammonium chloride) (N-alkyl dimethylbenzyl ammonium chloride) Citric or Acetic Acid 0.50 grams 0.50% Sodium Citrate 0.25 grams 0.25% Isopropyl or Ethyl Alcohol 14.00 grams 14.00% Triethanol Amine-HCl 1.00 gram 1.00% Water 24.25 grams 24.25% Totals 100.00 grams 100.00% Glutaraldehyde 42.00 grams 42.00% Dual Quaternary Ammonium 25.00 grams 25.00% Chloride (N-alkyl dimethylethyl- benzyl ammonium chloride) (N-alkyl dimethylbenzyl ammonium chloride) Citric of Acetic Acid 0.50 grams 0.50% Sodium Citrate 0.25 grams 0.25% Isopropyl or Ethyl Alcohol 14.00 grams 14.00% Triethanol Amine-HCl 1.00 gram 1.00% Water 17.25 grams 17.25% Totals 100.00 grams 100.00% ______________________________________
These formulations have usage in the health field and industrial, agricultural and consumer areas. The formulations may be in the form of an immersion solution, a spray, or a wipe. It may be activated by ultrasound, thermal activity, microwaves, radiation, ultraviolet, or any other energy source for enhancement of effect. The formulations listed above are the concentrated forms. The formulations may be diluted for use.